customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 1989 Aired on Disney Channels (March 29, 1991) Part 1
(Deep underneath the Alcatraz prison, tapping is heard echoing through the tunnels. A male voice is heard) * Charlie: Itchy, a few more degrees to the left. Now...tap! * (Tapping is heard again) * Charlie: No, no! Your other left! That's it! Keep coming! Keep coming! You're almost through! * (The tapping stops) * Charlie: Itchy, what is this? Are you alright? Oh, don't stop now! * (The other person sneezes) * Charlie: (sarcastically) Terrific... * Itchy: I'm sorry, boss. I have dirt in my nose. (gulps) * Charlie: Itchy, you're gonna do it again? * Itchy: No, stand back! I feel another.....ah-choo! * (The sneeze propels Itchy forward to another part of the tunnel) * Charlie: Itchy! You're a genius! * Itchy: Thanks, boss! * Charlie: I'm glad to see you! Hey, where are you? * (A clonk is heard) * Charlie: Ow! * Itchy: What? What was that? Oh, it's a pipe! Here I am, Charlie? * Charlie: You alright? * Itchy: Csendesen...I'm alright... * (Itchy turns a blowtorch on the pipe) * Itchy: Where are you? * (Charlie reacts from the heat) * Charlie: Ow! Don't, don't! Put it out! What are you trying to hurt me? * Itchy: I'm so sorry, boss. But the pipe--- (holds a drill) Here, let me try this. * (Charlie becomes uneasy as he looks at the pipe) * Charlie: I think that might be a water main... * Itchy: No, Charlie, water mains are green. (taps the pipe with the drill) This is red... * Charlie: You're colorblind, you're always not colorblind. * (Itchy positions the drill onto the pipe) * Itchy: That's right, but this is green. * Charlie: (shouts) It's red! * Itchy: Red? * (Itchy begins drilling away at the pipe. After a moment, water begins to shoot up from the ground. This sets off the alarms) * Guard #1: Busted water main! * Guard #2: Hit the lights! * Guard #1: Call command central! * (Below ground...water begins to rush through the tunnels, which frightens Itchy) * Itchy: Watch out! * (Above ground...the searchlights are on, trying to find the source) * Guard #1: Turn the light over there! No, over there! * (On the ground, Charlie and Itchy are trying to pull themselves from the hole that is made from the soft ground, but they are stuck) * Charlie: Itchy! * (The searchlight spots them as one of the guards begins to shoot them. The second shot manages to free them as they take cover from underneath a van) * Charlie: C'mon! Let's get out of here! * Itchy: I'm sorry, Charlie, but I think that---- * Charlie: Don't think! From now on, I'll think! * Itchy: Alright, you think-- (Almost gets shot, which causes him to move back as he dives for a drill) My stuff! * Charlie: Don't forget your stuff! I'll buy you more stuff! * Itchy: Wait a moment! My drill-- * (Another shot is fired, destroying the drill) * Charlie: No, c'mon! * (Charlie begins to run with Itchy on toll, who slips off as he trembles in fear) * Charlie: Not now! Not now, don't! * (Charlies dives just in time to prevent Itchy from being shot) * Charlie: Don't, not now! * (Charlie kicks Itchy over to the gates as he hits it and falls into a hold) * Itchy: I can't help it, Charlie! I itch if I'm hesitant! * Charlie: Well, don't be hesitant! * (The two duck as another shot is fired, destroying the gate. Charlie jumps into the hole) * Charlie: It's not worth it being with you! Move it! Move it! * (It is a tight squeeze as he crawls through some barbed wires. Charlie emerges from the other side, shrieking in pain and relief) * Itchy: Are you alright? * (The two begin to run for dear life as they keep on firing) * All Dogs Go to Heaven * Itchy: You're such a grouch!